


"Kissing"

by Dalet



Series: In the Beginning [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please excuse my boundless love for angels, told they are empty vessels for God’s will, finding reflections of their true selves across the universe, a little bit at a time.</p>
<p>And also being blushing teenagers about it.</p>
<p>A sort of companion ficlet to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5593639">THIS</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kissing"

“Ah, but you left early…” Castiel mused as he began his story, absentmindedly petting his own hands. “You missed it.”

“‘Left early’?” Balthazar huffed, mock indignant. “We completed the mission. I went _home.”_

“Mmm,” Castiel looked up and ahead, into the distance, smiling softly. Something had happened, clearly, after Balthazar had retreated, something Castiel remembered _very_ fondly.

“They, the couple, just before I left-” Balthazar thought Castiel looked flushed as he stammered, still smiling. “They were so happy to be reunited, and– …Hm, well, it’s difficult to explain.”

Castiel frowned, just for a moment, before turning to Balthazar and lifting his hands. “I’ll show you.”

“Mm?” Balthazar edged slightly forward, curious.

“Closer,” said Castiel, motioning as he shifted towards Balthazar. “Here…”

Very gently, he cupped Balthazar’s cheeks, still leaning in.

Balthazar felt very warm, suddenly, when Castiel’s lips pressed against his own. Somehow, they just…fit.

It was perfect.

* * *

“‘Kissing’…that’s what it was called.” Castiel explained afterwards. He drew himself up straight where they sat, looking rather proud. “I knew it would work.”

“’Work’, indeed,” Balthazar chuckled, still red, still strangely overheated, still staring at their hands, together in his lap. After a moment’s thought, he lifted one of Castiel’s and gingerly “kissed” it.

“There,” he murmured, embarrassed but satisfied. “That works, too.” 

“Y-yes,” Castiel answered, his voice slightly hoarse. “It would probably work anywhere.”   

“Anywhere…like your cheek?” Balthazar smiled when Castiel said nothing, only blushed harder. Balthazar motioned him closer.

“Here…”

**Author's Note:**

> "In the Beginning" is an informal, non-linear series about Castiel and Balthazar before...everything.


End file.
